Special Powers Unite
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: When an old evil resurfaces, rangers of unique powers must come together. PART 7 IS NOW UP! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!
1. Part 1

((This story takes place during DinoThunder. I hope you like it all, and give reviews!))

**Special Powers Unite**

_**Part 1**_

Everything seemed quiet in 'ol Reefside. But that wasn't the case for another planet. The planet Eltar.

Several soldiers wearing silver metal armor were scouting the planet. It had its population evacuated the moment the soldiers had gotten there. With their leader.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Quantrons!" a raspy voiced all out.

The soldiers looked to their leader. A monstrous looking figure with an ugly smirk. Darkonda. Both sides of good and evil thought he was destroyed along with the ultimate evil monarch, Dark Specter. However, before the ship that Darkonda was in exploded, he jumped out at the last second, causing him to be undamaged. Since then, he's been planning his master attack.

Darkonda walked past the Quantrons, and looked at the Earth in the distance.

"Only just a matter of time now..." Darkonda whispered hoarsely. "And no one can stop me now. Not even the ultimate good in the universe."

Darkonda laughed evily, which could be heard for lightyears.


	2. Part 2

**Special Powers Unite**

_**Part 2**_

In Reefside, it was nearly 12 AM. Everyone was sleeping soundily. Everyone, that is, except for Doctor Tommy Oliver. He was in his house, down in his basement, working on his super computer.

"Are you sure it's Darkonda?" Tommy asked into the computer.

"I'm sure." a manly voice replied out.

Tommy put his left hand knuckles to his lips.

"What should we do now?" Tommy wondered aloud.

"Get the rangers we need for this mission." the voice replied. "We'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, KO 35, another man was dealing with a different vendetta. Near a small warehouse, a man was sitting on a hilltop, watching the stars. His short blonde hair usually reflected his fun loving attitude, but now, it only reflected sorrow. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and black jeans, a departure from space attire. 

"Hi, Zhane." a female voice called.

The man looked behind him to see a lovely blonde approaching him. She was wearing a black leather tanktop and leather pants. Her blue eyes reflected her kind attitude. Zhane smiled weakly at her.

"Hey, Karone." Zhane said in a dull tone.

Karone frowned, and sat by him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, seeing Zhane's saddened expressions.

Zhane sighed, and looked at the former villainess. For almost 5 years, the two had been dating. Zhane learned things about Karone he had he had never would imagine.

"I..." Zhane started. "I got a call from Tommy Oliver."

"Wasn't he a ranger?" Karone asked.

"He currently is." Zhane corrected. "He hold me Darkonda is still alive."

Karone gasped out in horror. "But...how?" she whispered.

"Well..." Zhane started. "It's like this..."


	3. Part 3

**Special Powers Unite**

_**Part 3**_

In the peaceful town of Silver Hills, a man named Eric Myers was in his basement, dusting off his prized weapon. The Quantum Defender. Ever since the Red Ranger mission long ago, he had longed to grab the ol' morpher and step back into the game. Being the Quantum Ranger was a powerful experience for him, and he wanted to relive the old times. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon, he thought to himself. He had recently married the love of his life, Taylor Earhardt. She, like him, was a ranger. They were the same in so many ways. They didn't like getting dressed up for formal occasions, and they never took any garbage from anyone. These are just a couple of ways in which they're almost the same.

Eric pointed his weapon at an empty wine bottle, which was sitting on a cabinet, and shot at it, shattering it to bits!

"What's going on down there?!" a tough feminine voice called.

Eric tried to think up an excuse. "Umm..." he thought. "I'm just practicing!"

Soon, a blonde female, dressed in a yellow spaghetti tanktop and black pants, came down to the basement, with a glass of beer. His wife, Taylor. "Practicing what? How you're gonna annoy your wife to her ears?" she teased.

The Quantum Ranger's face formed a small smirk. "I thought I already suceeded." he teased back.

"I was in the Air Force, you know." Taylor stated, wrapping her arm around Eric's shoulders. "There were so many guys without half a brain there."

"But I have a brain, m'dear." Eric said.

"Too bad you never use it to your own advantage, huh?" The Yellow Ranger asked with a playful smile.

Eric chuckled lightly, then sat down at his computer. The basement was the only room to hold it. Taylor sat by him, and looked at the screen.

"Checking your mail?" Taylor asked.

"When you're the co-leader of a big army of defense, you get a lot of crap in your computer." Eric stated.

"I can probably tell." Taylor said.

Eric clicked once, and it opened up a letter. "Hmm...that's odd. This one's from Tommy Oliver." he said a little confused.

"What does it say?" Taylor asked.

_'To Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger,_

_I'm sorry to bother you and your family. I promised I would never send you mail about ranger duties again, but this time, it's very urgent. Darkonda, the once treacherous space villain, has resurfaced, after being presumbably destroyed along with Dark Specter, the once ultimate monarch of evil. We're recruiting rangers who has the strongest powers to help us. We hope you can also._

_- Dr. Tommy Oliver.'_

Eric sighed, and leaned back in his chair. Taylor frowned some, and rested her head on his shoulder. "What are you gonna do now?" she asked.

"I guess I gotta go..." Eric replied standing up. He went over to a small box, and opened it. It showed the Quantum Morpher inside.

"It's go time." He took the morpher in his hand, ready to go back into action.

**((P-L-E-A-S-E leave comments! It's what inspires me to write more!))**


	4. Part 4

**Special Powers Unite**

_**Part 4**_

Dr. Tommy Oliver was busy that same day working on his computer. He had sent messages to people, and was awaiting responses. Soon, a young man, hispanic, black hair, walked down. He wore a black short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved white shirt. He wore black jeans, and white sneakers. He was Trent Fernandez, the White Dino Ranger.

"Doctor Oliver?" the young hispanic asked approaching the doctor of paleontology.

Tommy turned around, to look at him. "Trent!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, I got the message. What's up?" The White Ranger asked.

"There's a very important mission. And I'm recruiting rangers with the most unique powers." The Black Ranger stated.

"So...I gotta go?" Trent asked.

Tommy sighed. "If you want...but I can't force you to go." he said softly. "You need to decide for yourself, Trent."

"I need to go. I'm a ranger." Trent said. "Count me in."

A suddle smile formed on Tommy Oliver's face. "Good." he said. "We should get going."

"Alright, let's move!" Trent exclaimed going to his way up the stairs. However, Tommy stopped the White Ranger.

"Not so fast." Tommy said. "There's...something I need to get."

"What do you need?" Trent asked looking back at his teacher.

"My dino gem powers won't be able to work for this mission." the Black Ranger said going to a counter. He took a small sliver box, with a tiger-like insignia. "I'll have to use an old power." He opened the box, showing a golden coin inside, with a unique pattern on it. It was encased in a golden Power Morpher. "The Tigerzord Power Coin."

"But wasn't its power destroyed?" Trent queried.

"Yes, but I was able to do some modifications to it." The legendary ranger explained. "Along with Hayley's help, I was able to boost the Power Coin with stronger powers. But this was the time I saved it for. The coin is only good for one last battle."

Trent nodded. Tommy returned the nod.

"Let's do it." Tommy said, running up the stairs. Trent soon followed, ready for probably the most important mission of his ranger career.


	5. Part 5

((Thank you for all the great comments, guys! It's all of you that inspires me to write! Now, on with Part 5!))

**Special Powers Unite**

_**Part 5**_

The two White Rangers got in Tommy's jeep, and sped out of the driveway, and onto the road.

"So, hold on, it's going to be rangers with a whole bunch of super special powers?" Trent asked.

Tommy responded with a nod at first. "Yeah. I've called Zhane, the Silver Ranger." he stated.

"Didn't he once help save the world from the biggest battle of the century?" The White Dino Ranger queried.

"Yep. Along with the other Space Rangers." The doctor said.

"Who else is gonna be on this mission?" Trent asked.

"There's also Eric Myers..." Tommy answered.

"Who?" Trent asked.

Tommy sighed. "He's the co-leader of the Silver Guardians in Silver Hills." he explained. "He's also the Quantum Ranger, and one of the toughest brutes to come face to face with."

Trent nodded, and said nothing. Soon, Tommy and Trent pulled up in a enpty garage. No cars were occupying it yet, except for one black armor car. Tommy pulled his jeep into a vacate spot, and got out. Trent got out next, and looked around.

"This is, like, the meeting place?" Trent asked a bit perplexed as to why they were there.

Tommy sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, pretty sure." he answered.

Soon, a man wearing a army-like uniform got out of the black sedan. He wore black sunglasses to hide most of his facial features, and on his head layed a red beret. The man nodded at the two White Rangers, and walked up to them, taking off his sunglasses.

"Hey there, men." the man said in a tough voice. "Good to see you again, Tommy."

"Eric, likewise." Tommy replied. "Trent, this is Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. Eric, this is a student of mine and the newest White Ranger, Trent Fernandez."

Eric looked at Trent with a small smile. "He looks like a fighter." he said.

"Thanks. Dr. O said you're 'one of the toughest brutes to come face to face with.'" Trent replied.

Eric looked at Tommy with a neutral expression on his face. "You told the rookie too much, doc." the Quantum Ranger said.

Tommy sighed, and shook his head. He then looked into the open road to see a streak of green light head their way. It stopped just inches from them. When it cleared, there stood a slightly tall man with glasses. He wore a black sensei-like suit.

"Cam!" Trent and Tommy said in unison. They went up to the ninja teacher, and shook hands with him. Tommy and Trent last met with Cameron Watanabe when the Dino and Ninja Storm Rangers joined forces to combat the comined powers of Mesogog and Lothor.

"Dr. Oliver, Trent, it's good to see you two." Cam greeted with a bow.

"So you're on this mission also?" Trent asked. Cam nodded and said nothing. Then something triggered Trent's mind, "But what about your-"

"Morpher?" Cam asked with a small smile. "After Blake won his motocross race, I went to Hayley, and she helped me inject new power into the Samurai Amulet. So now, my morpher will be good for this one last time battle."

"I get it." Trent said with a nod. "So how many more people are left to come?"

"So far, only you Trent, Cameron, Eric, and myself have shown." Tommy stated. "We still have a few to wait for..."


	6. Part 6

**Special Powers Unite**

_**Part 6**_

In Turtle Cove, people have shown much support to the Power Rangers Wild Force. They owed it to them, as they were able to stop the treacherous Master Org and his army of Orgs from uncontrollable chaos to the earth. The rangers since then gave up their powers, without easiness, and went their separate ways.

Up in the high floating sky island of the Animarium, a man with dark brown hair and brooding blue eyes walked upon it. Two strands of his hair were a mysterious white color. He wore on his body, a grey t-shirt and black pants. He came across a fountain, and looked at his reflection in the water.

"Shayla..." he whispered into it.

Before he could say another word, some of the water poured out of it, and onto the island floor. Then there stood a woman garbed in a white mystical gown. On her neck hung a beautiful necklace. Her hair was done in an exotic braid. Her eyes beamed when she looked at the man.

"Merrick!" The woman cried happily. She came up to the man, and hugged him gently. Merrick smiled, and couldn't help but hug her back. This was his one love and the woman he protected, Princess Shayla. He wanted to be back with her for a long time, but he knew there were more important things to do now. After a while, Princess Shayla pulled away.

"Why are you here, Merrick?" the princess asked.

Merrick sighed. "On Eltar," he started. "Rangers are being recruited to battle in a mission..."

"What rangers?" Shayla asked curiously.

"Those who hold the unique powers." Merrick answered. "That's why I'm here. Princess, I need the Lunar Caller."

"Of course!" Shayla exclaimed. "Wait here!" She walked to a vine-enrapped room, and approached a pedestal where six different items were layed upon. Five of them looked the same. Gold cell-phone like items. However, one that was in the back, was a silver item. It was molded to look like that of a wolf. She took it, and walked back to Merrick.

"Please be careful, Merrick." Shayla said softly.

Merrick nodded, and took the item in his hand. He then strapped it around his wrist, and walked out of the Animarium, leaving Shayla alone, silently giving her savior her love and care.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the a distant planet, a young lord was having his own problems. Triforia was the name of that planet, and its ruler was Lord Trey of Triforia, better known as the Gold Ranger. Recently, he's been in a very deep depression. Ever since the biggest battle of century, and his own powers almost destroying the life of a former ranger, he's been doubting himself as a ruler and a hero. He was sitting on his throne, his Golden Power Staff in his hand. His other hand was holding his chin in thought. A messenger soon walked to the throne, wearing his usual uniform of a gold and black uniform. 

"Lord Trey, I'm sorry to disturb you on this evening." the messenger greeted.

"It's fine." Trey replied calmly. "What are you here for?"

"I have a message for you." the messenger answered. "It's from Dr. Tommy Oliver."

"Tommy?" Trey asked a little surprised. He wouldn't imagine getting a letter from the former Red Zeo Ranger. The last time he heard from him was then the Zeo Rangers were able to destroy the Machine Empire, with help from the Gold Ranger. The messenger handed the letter to Trey, and went on his own way out of the throne room. Trey opened the letter, and groaned.

"Another battle?" Trey questioned after reading the letter. He sighed, and stood up from his throne, and dissapeared in a streak of gold light.


	7. Part 7

**Special Powers Unite**

_**Part 7**_

Tommy looked at the clock on the wall.

"Hmm...where is he?" the original White Ranger asked himself.

Soon, a man wearing a Silver Ranger suit riding a silver glider-like vehicle, rode down to Tommy, Trent, Cam, and Eric. The suit shined brightly, the center of it having a horizontal line with five green squares across it.

"Zhane." Tommy greeted the ranger.

The ranger nodded at Tommy. "Power down!" the ranger yelled, as the suit dissapeared, to reveal a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I got your message, Tommy." Zhane said shaking the doctor's hand. Zhane nodded at Cam, Trent, and Eric.

"He doesn't look so tough." Eric commented secretly to Cam.

"Careful, I found out his powers are one of the strongest." The Green Samurai Ranger warned back. Cam then walked up to Tommy.

"Tom, what about..." Cam whispered. "The original Green Ranger?"

Tommy looked at the technical expert, and only smiled. Soon, the neighing of a horse was heard, leaving everyone but the original White Ranger bewildered.

"That should answer your question." Tommy answered to the confused Cam.

* * *

On a distant planet, peace was kept for almost a good decade. The rangers there were respected for saving Mirinoi and Terra Venture. In his dorm, a male former ranger was awaiting his power that he needed. He was pacing the floor infront of a door.

"Kendrix!" The man called. "What's taking so long?!"

"Calm down, Mike!" a woman's voice answered. "I'm almost done!"

Mike Corbett groaned, and sat down in a nearby chair. Recently, he got a message from Zhane, the Silver Ranger, that rangers were being recruited for a special mission. He knew his own Magna Defender powers were destroyed, but Kendrix promised him she'd try to restore the powers temporarily. Soon, a woman with blonde hair and glasses walked out of the room, holding two familiar wrist-worn items.

"You did it, Kendrix!" Mike exclaimed as he approached her.

"Yep, enough energy for one battle." Kendrix answered handing the items to him. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Of course." Mike replied. "Do you think Leo will let me borrow his Jet Jammer?"

"I hope he will." Kendrix answered with a shrug. "If he back safely."

Mike nodded, then went off to find his younger brother.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a man asked. 

"I'm sure, dad." the other man answered.

Ryan Mitchell, the Titanium Ranger, had gotten a message, from Eric Myers, also conerning the ranger mission. Although he wanted to go, Captain Mitchell, his father, was a bit skeptical about it.

"I...I don't know..." Captain Mitchell said.

"Dad, please." Ryan said almost pleading. "If this mission decides the fate of the universe, I think I should be able to go."

"I know, son." The mentor of the Lightspeed Rangers agreed. "I'll let you go. You have the morpher, right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't go without it." The Titanium Ranger answered. "Wish me luck."

And with that, Ryan left through the Aquabase, ready for his first mission since the Lightspeed-Time Force mission.


End file.
